pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Emboar Me Too Much!
(Nodoka): Okay Skiddo, we need to teach you how to use Horn Leech properly. (Nodoka's Skiddo nods in agreement, its horns glow green, but unfortunately stops glowing meaning it was a dud, and she sighs sadly in disappointment) (Nodoka's Skiddo, sadly): "Sorry Nodoka, I just can't do it. I'm trying to do Horn Leech, but it ends failing and its a dud as a dud card. No offense, Chamo" (Chamo): None taken. (Negi): Chamo, translation? (Chamo): Skiddo says she just can't do it. she's trying to do Horn Leech, but it ends failing and its a dud as a dud card. (Negi): She? (Nodoka): I forgot to mention you, Professor Negi. My Skiddo is a girl. (Negi): A GIRL!? (Nodoka's Skiddo, sweatdrops): "So Negi didn't notice" (Konoka): Togetic, lets see what you get in Metronome! (Konoka's Togetic uses Metonome, but it ends up with Flash Cannon which blasts a rock) (Konoka): Awesome! Here, touch this Togetic. (Togetic touches the Shiny Stone and evolves into Togekiss, and spins soaringly in the sky with grace) (Konoka's Togekiss): "I look so graceful, Konoka" (Konoka): Yeah, and gorgeous too! (Negi): I got a letter from Takamichi, it says that he'll protect Mahora Academy along with Evangeline and Chachamaru. (Nodoka): Yeah, i heard it from Evangeline. I left Espeon, Mesprit and Xatu there, so they can have some company. (Konoka): I left Unfezant and Leafeon there too. Unfezant's happily being our alarm clock in the dorm... (cue to flashback, Konoka's Unfezant is surveying the area, by standing on top of the mahora academy roof) (Konoka): ...while Leafeon is relaxing in our garden producing photosynthesis. (cue to flashback, Konoka's Leafeon is sleeping by a bunch of flowers near mahora academy) (Negi): I managed to get Larvitar to learn Earthquake. (Haruna): Which reminds me, I left Ariados in Mahora as well, so it can make sure Mahora is safe from monsters. (Nodoka): Haruna, your Prinplup...its acting strangely. (Haruna's Prinplup got weakened and is on her kness) (Haruna): Prinplup, what's the matter? (Prinplup is straining in pain, then suddenly starts to glow brightly) (Negi): Is that? (Nodoka): There's no mistaking it! (Yue): Prinplup is evolving! (Prinplup's horn spouts into three prongs, the flippers grew larger and pointed, as the glow fades, it reveals an Empoleon) (Haruna's Empoleon): Eeeem POLEON! (Asuna): Prinplup has evolved into Empoleon! Nodoka got out her Y-Comm. Nodoka's Y-Comm: Empoleon, the Emperor Pokemon, a Water and Steel type, and the evolved form of Prinplup. It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. (Negi): Haruna, I think Empoleon has learned a new move, and that's Flash Cannon, and since Empoleon is a Water-type, she's also part Steel-type. (Nodoka): Gothita, Let's work on that Psychic you've been practicing! (Nodoka's Gothita): "Okay, Miss Nodoka" (Meanwhile, Chisame was typing with her laptop) (Chisame, as Chiu-Chiu): Damn it, My Chiu-Chiu's blog bio is hanging in the balance! (Chisame's Ninetales): "Oh woe is me" (Chiu-Chiu): But nevertheless, we can't just give up now, Chiu-Chiu never gives up~..Tee hee (Back at the Negi group, Asuna is been grabbed by a Tentacool) (Asuna): Let me go, you little perv of a Pokemon (Tentacool): "Uh...no" (Asuna's Pignite): "Asuna, don't worry, i'll save you, somehow" (Asuna's Pignite glows red triggering its Blaze ability in anger) (Negi): Asuna, something's wrong with Pignite? (Asuna): Huh? (She turned to her Pignite, as Pignite charged with Flare Blitz from the blue flames, it started to glow light blue and its eyes glow red in mid-attack while charging at the Tentacool) (Nodoka, shocked): Now what? (Setsuna, shocked): Miss Konoka, do you think that glow means... (Konoka, shocked): It is, Pignite is evolving! (Pignite grew larger and spouts flames on its neck and shoulders, A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair, and what stood Pignite's place was an Emboar) (Asuna's Emboar): EMMMBOOOOOOOAR! (Negi): Pignite evolved into Emboar! (Emboar leaped over and smacks Tentacool with a Hammer Arm, freeing Asuna, then Emboar grabs her and placed her safely) (Asuna's Emboar, concerned): "Are you okay, Asuna?" (Asuna): I'm fine, thanks Pignite...I mean Emboar! Nodoka analyzed the data from her Y-Comm Pokedex feature. Nodoka's Y-Comm: Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, a Fire and Fighting type, and the evolved form of Pignite. Known to care deeply about its friends, Emboar sets its fists on fire that can throw a massive fire punch by using its fiery beard. (Zazie, juggling some PokeBalls): Go PokeBall! (Then Zazie hurls one at Tentacool, bonking it, sucking into the PokeBall, it wiggles a bit, then is clicks with a ding) (Zazie): I caught Tentacool, Now that was quite the catch! (Asuna, with Emboar): 40 points! (Zazie's Mr. Mime): "That's a first" (Zazie's Inkay): "For sure" TO BE CONTINUED... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's SKIDDO Major events *Nodoka is revealed to have caught a Skiddo *Konoka's Togetic evolves into Togekiss, and learns Aura Sphere *Haruna's Prinplup evolves into Empoleon, and learns Flash Cannon. *Asuna's Pignite evolves into Emboar, and learns Hammer Arm. *Nodoka's Skiddo is revealed to know Horn Leech. *Negi's Larvitar is revealed to know Earthquake, and is confirmed to have Guts as its ability. *Nodoka is revealed that she left Mesprit, Xatu and Espeon at Mahora Academy as a Rotation Team. *Konoka is revealed that she left Unfezant and Leafeon at Mahora Academy as a Rotation Team. *Haruna is revealed that she left Ariados at Mahora Academy as a Rotation Team. *Takahata is revealed that he went back to Mahora Academy, so the Pokemon are safe from harm, along with Evangeline and Chachamaru. *Evangeline's Gligar is revealed to have evolved into Gliscor. *Zazie's Mime Jr. is revealed to have evolved into Mr. Mime. *Chisame's Vulpix is revealed to have evolved into Ninetales. *Zazie catches a Tentacool, and is also revealed to have caught an Inkay. Trivia *Nodoka's Skiddo is confirmed to be a female in this episode.